metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple Access (Sanctuary Fortress)
Temple Access is a room in the Sanctuary Fortress of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. As the name implies, the room's purpose is to give Samus access to the Sanctuary Temple. There is a Kinetic Orb Cannon that must be activated using the Dark Visor and Seeker Missiles in tandem. This can be used by Samus to get over the barricade that otherwise prevents her from moving about the room. The Dark Aether equivalent of this room is Hive Temple Access. Connecting rooms *Main Gyro Chamber (via Blue Door) *Sanctuary Temple (via Blue Door) Inhabitants First Visit ;∞ Quad CMs (until MB is destroyed) :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can be breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;1 Quad MB :"Mechanism: Quad MB :Rogue combat drone. :Main Body specializes in close combat. Lower venting system can be damaged by concussive attacks. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." Future Visits ;2 Rezbits :"Mechanism: Rezbit :Rogue patrol drone. :Variable beam cannon and digital virus delivery system makes target very dangerous. Barrier shield and phasing power help protect it from damage." Items ;Missile Expansion:First, to start the puzzle, Samus must use her Dark Visor to see a Multi-Lock Blast Shield. When she destroys that, a Kinetic Orb Cannon will be activated at the bottom of the chamber. Next, she must stand in front of the tall pillar in the middle of the room and turn on her Echo Visor to spot a sonic emitter that she can destroy. A timer will kick in, and she will have to use the orb cannon again to get on top of the pillar and fall into a Morph Ball maze in the floor, which contains the expansion. She can then use a Spinner to open up a passage and escape. Scans ;Kinetic Orb target :"Object scan complete. Kinetic Orb target is active and receiving power. Target appears to be linked to a sonic security system. Disrupting its connection to the system may cause it to move out of position." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Kinetic Orb Cannon offline. Scans indicate presence of a control system. Interface method unknown. Control units not present in the visible spectrum or current time space." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." ;Spinner :"Device: Spinner :Boost-powered control system. :Use the Boost Ball ability of the Morph Ball when inside a spinner to activate the device it powers." ;Spinner (offline) :"Spinner unit offline. :Unable to restore function to this unit." * Note: text is centered-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Trivia *If Samus activates the Kinetic Orb Cannon before jumping down to the lower floor during her first visit, she can instantly destroy the Quad that appears by rolling into the device. As the Quad lands on it after falling from the ceiling, the cannon will destroy it as it shoots Samus back to the top floor. Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Access